Forever is their
by dmichelle312
Summary: Alec and Magnus have a nice evening at home.


Note: This us an Mortal Instruments/Shadowhunters fanfic. It has elements from both the books and the TV show in it. I wanted to make that clear 'cause FFN allows you to choose only one main category and only one sub-category (only in crossovers can you choose two categories, but this isn't really crossover). So even though this will be posted in Books/Mortal Instruments, it also definitely has elements of TV shows/Shadowhunters in it. I hope you enjoy reading my fanfic.

Alec and Magnus had decided to spend the evening indoors.

They had ordered in and eaten by candles with some gentle music in the background and chatted. Telling each other stories about things they did when they were younger. Or Their hope that their marriage would serve as an example of good interracial relationships and bring Shadowhunters and Downworlders closer and that others would follow their example, and in time acceptance, respect and courage would replace old prejudice and fears.

They were sharing a hot bath. A hot bath with bath salt and bubble bath.

"Earth to Alexander?", Magnus said.

Alec looked up and at Magnus who had an amused smile on his face.

"Sorry", Alec replied.

"Penny for your thoughts", Magnus said.

Alec smiled brightly and his eyes sparkled.

"It's just... I can't believe I get to spend forever with you. When I think about it, I feel thrilled, excited, and crazy happy. I think about about all the things that we're going to try together and do together, and I can't wait to try them and do them together with you. Whether we're talking about building better relationships between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, or cooking recipes, or going on a vacation in Italy, or trying surf on a beach. I'm so happy I get to call you my husband. And I can't thank Clary enough for that immortality rune", Alec told him.

Magnus returned his smile and kissed him.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same. As for Biscuit's rune, I'm very thankful too. We should throw a party for her. She was the only child I saw grow up and she brought joy to my life. Then she brought you and I together, which I am so grateful for! We met because of her. And now, thanks to her, we can spend forever together. She definitely deserves a party for this," Magnus replied.

"Of course", Alec said.

Magnus got up and handed him a towel.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me, Alexander?", Magnus asked.

"I'd like that", Alec replied with a smile.

They moved to the living room and sat on the sofa.

"What movie do you want to watch, Alexander?", Magnus asked.

"I dunno. You choose. It's your turn to choose anyway", Alec replied.

Magnus put on Avengers, a Marvel film. He snapped his fingers and covered them both with a blanket and two cups of chicken broth appeared on the coffee table. They sipped their chicken broth, warm and tasty.

Then they laid down on the sofa and watched the movie. Or at least, they tried to watch the movie. Magnus gave Alec an amused smile.

"Apparently you think the movie is boring because you're staring at me instead of the TV", Magnus said.

"Compared to you, all movies are boring. Also, why wouldn't I be staring at you? When the most beautiful thing in the world is sitting next to me or in front of me? As you already know, I don't say those things out loud very often, but I've been getting better at expressing my emotions those past few months and just because I didn't say it out loud doesn't mean I didn't think it. I just needed time to adjust to expressing my emotions more and developing the self-confidence you helped me achieve", Alec said.

"I know, sweetheart", Magnus replied, his eyes full of tenderness and love.

The Warlock leaned down and kissed his husband.

"I'm proud of you, my Alexander. I've seen you grow as a person these past months. I've seen you call out bigotry when you hear it. I've seen you discussing every matters with your mother and winning her over to your side. I've seen you building bridges and friendship between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. I've seen you pointing out hypocrisy, like when you pointed out that Downworlders are just as guilty of racism as the Shadowhunters because there's a bunch of Vampires and a bunch of Werewolves hating each other's race. Vampires and Seelies hating each other's race and they don't really speak to each other unless they have to, your sister can tell you all about it. And Downworlders sometimes insultingly refer to Warlocks as half-breeds because they have both human blood and demon blood in their veins. That is true. And some Downworlders hate all Shadowhunters and think all of them are the same. You and your siblings and other Shadowhunters that you have won over are just a few examples proving them wrong. We must also confront racism in the Downworlder community or we would just end up "solving" only half of the problem, and also because we can't have this hypocrisy and double standard. It's inconsistent and wrong. There is still place for some progress, but things are getting better and more Shadowhunters and Downworlders are speaking up. And that is in part thanks to you. And I want you to know that I'm glad and thankful that we're in this together because we make a great team and I enjoy all those things we do together, including bringing change to our communities and helping solve conflicts", Magnus told him.

Alec smiled.

"I agree and it's the same for me", Alec replied.

Magnus instinctively wrapped his arms around Alec. The Shadowhunter sighed happily and let himself melt into the affection from his husband. Magnus stroke Alec's hair.

"Alexander, you look tired. Do you want to go to bed? When you really think about it, a few extra hours of sleep will do us both much good. What say you?", Magnus asked.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go to bed. We can postpone our movie watching and watch the movies this week-end. They announced rainy and crappy weather for sunday too. We have all the time in the world now anyway, right?", Alec replied.

Magnus smiled and nodded.

They moved to their bedroom where they kissed and cuddled for a little bit. Alec snuggled closer to Magnus.

"Magnus, I love you so much", Alec said to his Warlock, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I love you too, my Alexander", Magnus replied to his Shadowhunter.

They fell asleep with their fingers intertwined.

-End-


End file.
